Tara's last Hope
by Teddy1128
Summary: AU: What if after Tara finds Jax with the old Madam, instead of going to Patterson's office for a deal, she calls a childhood friend that is a force to be reckon that has ties with SAMCRO she denies but also has family ties that even SAMCRO & Gemma stays away from.
1. Chapter 1

AU: What if after Tara finds Jax with the old Madam, instead of going to Patterson's office for a deal, she calls a childhood friend that is a force to be reckon with that has ties with SAMCRO that she denies but also has family ties that even SAMCRO & Gemma stays away from.

A/N: This is my first time writing fanfiction or any story at all, so I'm a little scared lol but feedback is very much appreciated. I fell in love with Tara and Jax when I got hooked on SOA last year and hated what happened to them and how their story ended by them being distance. I'm not really enjoying this season, at this point I'm just going with the flow to see how it turns out for Tara's little boys. For a time this has been in my head and I've decided to finally try my hand and let it loose to see where it goes. Any mistakes are definitely my own as I don't have a beta.

Little Backstory: Isabella does has a connection with Samcro that she never really acknowledges but can never escape it which will be reviled. She was raised by her mother(who's passed away) and grandfather and molded to take over and runs their family business. Bella 's father has always been in and out of her life, with her having a good relationship with her sibling and the rest I hope to mention throughout the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own SOA or its characters that all belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX. If I did trust me Tara would still be alive and season 6 wouldn't have gone the way it did from start to finish. The only thing I own is my OC.

Harriet Isabella W. Bartoletti Lane (lawyer & runs her family business and you'll also find out what the W stands for ;-)

Salvator Bartoletti (Bella 's Grandfather & surrogate grandfather to Tara)

Brian Lane (Bella 's husband and equal partner personally and in business)

As Tara speeds away not bothering to look back at Jax standing outside the whorehouse, she keeps wondering what has happened to her that her life is so fucked up at this point.

As Tara thinks back about the all the events that's happen to her, there only one person she can turn too now.

Digging her burner phone out of her purse she flips it open and dials a number so familiar, she wonders why she didn't call it when this whole Otto mess started.

Hearing the phone being picked up after two rings

"Hello? Tara are you and the boys okay?" The person on the other end ask worried.

Tara with a choked up response and relief in her voice.

"No Bella it's bad and I really need your help"

A/N: okay this was an introduction and the timeline after 6x10 will be different. The killing of Clay and Bobby getting shot will still happen here but I have some of the layout to my story so I have things I want to happen before these events happen like it did on the show.. Jax's deal with Patterson about delivering the Irish and getting Tara off already happen as you know during or before 6x10 can't really remember I try to forget this season lol also this is a Tara and Jax story but if I make him suffer a little it's cause of my anger of season 6 and this current season plus Gemma will gets hers here in my story. I get sick of how she gets away with lot every season.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara waits a beat and Isabella sighs

" I've been waiting for your call since I got word about your legal troubles."

Bella with a relief and a little anger in her voice continues

"What the hell took you so long to call me? Your lucky I haven't enter that damn town guns blazing after all the shit that's gone down but Grandfather demanded I stay put and wait until you came to us but Tara you know how my patience is not my strong suit."

Tara let out a small laugh that she can't even remember doing in a long time but it's seems Bella knows her best friend and knew what to say to give her a sense of clam but also to let Tara know she's pissed also.

Tara feeling she has to remind Bella how she's been for years

"You know I try to handle my shit on my own but Bella at this point I don't know what to do. I have no place to go to anymore."

Tara thinks of all the damage that been done to her by Jax's actions and how he shut her out before her arrest while Tara was trying to explain her concerns about the boys. Tara knows she's done her share of hurt to Jax also, especially with the whole fake miscarriage but if he only knew all her reasons and truths that she never told him about he wouldn't be so behind his mother. Which it all leads to getting her and her family away from Gemma.

With her boys being watched she knows she won't leave without them cause she can guess what Bella's will say next

"Tara you need to come home cause our home is your home! I'm going to send some of the guys out to come get you and the boys."

Tara is driving back to charming on her way to St. Thomas were the boys are in daycare and being guarded by one of Jax's brothers.

"The boys are being watched by the guys in the Mc and Jax has order them not to let me take them out of daycare without him being informed."

Bella enrage starts thinking and comes up with a thought.

"Take the boys out of daycare go home and I will meet you there before Jax's gets home.

"Bella I don't want a war starting either and I don't want ANY of my boys getting hurt!"

" Tara I know more shit went down for you to finally call me for help and my gut is telling me that the last straw has something to do with the asshole you call a husband and your still protecting him? What the hell Tara!

Tara is wondering if involving her best friend who hates the club and Jax with a passion for her own reason was a good idea but she thinks to herself lots of her ideas haven't been great as of late.

"I know Jax and I haven't been in a good place for a while now and we are both at fault but I still love him to the point I don't want him hurt. I know how both you and grandfather can get when you feel your family is was hurt or in danger. We both see each other as sisters, so my boys and myself fall into that category really quick."

Knowing were Tara's mind is going, Bella quickly interrupts trying to reassure her

"Tara I see where your mind is quickly going but I give you my word I won't make a move against Jax or the club unless provoked. Also while I've been waiting for your call I've been gathering all the information for your case, I fumble on to some information that will definitely give you a winning chance for you upcoming trail."

Tara finally pulls into the parking space at and hoping the information Bella came across is not what's she's been keeping to herself and having to live and deal with on her own.

Trying to keep her voice as normal as she can,

"Okay that sounds hopeful and I guess I should call my new attorney and let him know I won't need his services anymore" Tara say with a laugh

Bella with a smirk on her face and knows Tara can hear it in her voice

"Like you even have to ask, you knew when I got word about all this shit that was going down, that yes I would wait for your call but I would be using my resources and brains of course to get you out of this mess that your in because of trying to protect a club and man that stills fully loyal to Gemma" Bella voice turns angry and disgusted.

Tara sighs already emotionally drained from the day's event, hell from the past couple of months. She gets out the car going in the hospital in the direction of the daycare tells Bella triedly

"I'll meet you at the house with the boys and pack what the boys and I will need and I trust you to get us out safely by losing the mc tail with no one and I mean know one getting hurt Isabella! So that means no bringing a set of army with guns blazing."

Bella laughs and promises again knowing Tara is worried.

"I promise sis no army just myself and Brian and maybe one of my men as guard but that's it! Don't worry it will go smoothly with no one hurt. I'll see you in an hour, anything else you and the boys will need we will buy, I want you to pack light. This family just wants you home safely."

"Okay sounds like a plan and Bella?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks sis I know I should of called you as soon as the shit hit the fan."

"Tara we've been best friends since our early teenage years when I had to go to charming to visit dad. I see you as my sister but don't think that we won't have a long conversation about everything cause I know your holding back on me and I want to know what finally pushed you to call me today and what else been going on that I don't know about, it had to be the complete last straw for you to pull me in knowing I won't hold back when it comes to protecting my family."

Tara rolling her eyes knowing that she wasn't getting out of it.

"We'll talk when we settle in at your home cause I know Brian and grandfather will grill me so I would like to just say it once!"

Tara seeing one of the newest member to the Samcro charter walks by him without a glance in his direction just heading straight for the daycare to her boys.

"Yea sure I'll make sure everything is ready and let my kids know that their Aunt Tara and cousins will be staying here. They are going to love spending time with you and the boys, they miss you."

"I miss them too. Okay I'm gonna sign the boys out and head home."

Tara emotionally and quietly continues

Bella thanks again your the only person I have left that I trust completely and I Love you!

"Love you too Gracie!

Bella and Tara laughs at the childhood nickname that Bella only calls her.

Tara hangs up the burner phone knowing she will have to get rid of it just in case Jax has Jucie trace it once he realizes she took the boys and left town.

Taking a moment to collect herself so the boys won't pick up on her mood she mentally prepares herself for the next step in making sure her boys are safe in case she does goes to prison.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys thank you thank you for all the kind words and follows. I know it's not great but I'm glad you guys enjoyed what I put out so far. I hope you like this update it's taking a while to write my thoughts into a story that makes some kind of sense but I'll try my best lol. While I was writing this a new OC was created. I don't know we're I'm going with him but he won't leave my head.**

**Okay here we go and hope you all like it.**

A little after an hour later and knowing that west is outside guarding the house, Tara hears a knock on her door. Hesitant she slowly opens the door and this sense of relief washes over her as she sees who's standing there. Tara and Isabella stare at each for a moment's and before she can say a word out Bella grabs Tara in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry it took me this long, I should have been here from the beginning whether you liked it or not."

Tara gives a small laugh and nod. Tara sees that west's bike is still there with no one next to it, turns to Bella.

"Where West?"

"Who?"

Tara gives Bella a look and before she can ask once again, she sees two men over Bella shoulder. One she knows very well dragging an unconscious West.

Giving Bella a death stare and then turns to Brian with the same look.

"What the hell? We agree no one gets hurt!"

Brian smirks at Tara and leans down to peck her on the cheek.

"Hey we didn't hurt him; he's just taking a little unexpected nap with a little help from my good friend Chloroform."

Before Tara gets a word out, she hears

"Umm this is all entertaining and all, especially watching the hot girl actually having the balls to look at you both with death in her eyes with no fear to you both but where should we put him. I was fine leaving him on the street but Bella said you wouldn't like it and it seems she was right."

The man says with a look to Tara that shows he's checking her out and sees what he likes. Making it obvious to everyone in the room.

Bella and Brian not liking this looks at each sending a silent message to one another. Bella informs her guard Jake coolly.

"Put him on the couch in the living room."

While the men go about the task, Bella looks around the house and can see that Tara has made it a family home since the last time she set foot in this place.

"Where are the boys?"

The minute she finished those words a small little blond runs to her and jumps into her arms. Bella moves deeper in the hallway so Abel doesn't see the unconscious man on the couch.

"Aunt Bella! Your really here and not on video like we always see you in. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too little man, ready to have some fun on a road trip to Reno? I see you've been taking good care of mommy and Thomas like you promised me the last time we video chatted."

Abel turns to his mother with a look of pure love and affection.

"Always!"

Bella laughs and hugs the little boy to her and sets him down. Asking Abel to get his stuff she watches the little boy enter his room and turns to Tara with a proud look on her face.

"You're a great mother Gracie and I promise I'll get you out of this legal mess. I don't want you to be scared of being away from your boys. I can see it your eyes that your holding back about coming home and I know why, but for once you need to put yourself first and this whole mess with Jax will be figured out one way or another. We have to go now before the guard dog wakes up or Jax comes home."

Tara with a bitter laugh reassures Bella.

"Trust me Jax won't come home tonight knowing I'm here with the boys. After everything that went down before and after today he seems to find a cozy place to stay at quickly, it's probably why one of the mc guys was outside my house on guard to make sure I don't leave. Jax was probably surprised I came back straight to the house so soon after leaving Stockton."

Bella a little confused looks at Brian and see he's not all that surprised with what Tara just told her and if she knows her husband, he went ahead and did some digging before coming for Tara. Bella makes a mental note to ask him about it later.

"I get the feeling this will be a part of the long conversation we will need to have once you're settled."

Tara still hurting from the images in her head from earlier today that she wished she never had tries to hold back her tears not wanting to show weakness in front of a stranger she didn't forget that's standing there.

"Yea we'll talk about it later, I promise."

Jake observing this woman that looks like she's holding on by a thread, gets this urge to protect her from whatever is trying to hurt her. Many people just see him as a good looking face and muscles, which makes him the most valued employee to the Bartlett's. People always underestimate him which causes their enemies in making deadly mistake for themselves.

"Boss we need to get a move on, cause this guy can wake up any minute and Dr. Knowles doesn't want this to get bloody especially with her boys here." Jake's says with a panty dropping smirk to Tara.

Tara rolling her eyes at this man thinking a sexy smirk and charms will get his ways, turns to Bella with an annoyed look letting Bella know that Jake is somewhat getting under her skin.

"Muscle boy here is right" Tara nods in Jake's direction. "Let's go, because the minute west wakes up he's going to figure out I'm gone with the boys and call Jax."

Tara pulls out her phone from her pocket and hands it to Bella."

"I know you can get rid of it, I also know Jax and he'll have one of his guy trace the phone to figure out where I went to or even trace my call to you from earlier today and I don't want him knowing anything until we're gone."

Tara walks away to get the boys and her things to leave. Bella turns to Jake and sends him to help Tara with whatever she's taking. Waiting until he's out of sight, Bella turns to her husband.

"You're going to tell me what you know after I speak with her. From the look on your face, what you did find is going to piss me off."

Brain should have known his wife knows him better then anyone and how quickly she picked up on his reaction to Tara's words. Brain lightly kisses his wife on the lips to clam her down.

"I didn't get to dig in too deep so I didn't get much information yet. All I know so far is the events of today from our guys tracing her moves back from this morning after she called you and no you definitely won't like it."

Bella sighs wondering why the hell when Tara had her stalker problem she left Chicago and came back to charming and not home with their family in Reno.

Then Bella looks up and sees Abel walking in front of his mom and Thomas in Tara arms and knows her best friend wouldn't change it for the world.

"Okay you got everything? I'm ready to hit the road"

Tara nods her head and takes Abel hands and starts walking out but Tara turns and gives one last look at the house she made a home with Jax and her boys. Grief and sadness washes over her that their ending had came to this.

Abel turns to Tara with a thoughtful look.

"Mommy are we picking daddy up for the road trip."

Bella seeing that Tara's about to breakdown, quickly intervenes.

"No little man, daddy has to stay here for his work but you'll get to talk to him soon."

Abel content with this answer follows Brian out. Turning to Tara with a promise in her eyes.

"You're doing the right thing for you and your boys. Once we get home with you all settled, I'll make my move for your case and set what I plan in motion to keep you all safe but we'll talk more later cause we are risking this guy waking up any minute now, so we have to go."

Tara knowing she has no other choice and knows Bella will do whatever it takes to keep her family safe, decides to fully trust in the one person who's always had her back.

"Yea let's go." Tara says with conviction in her voice and a strength she hasn't felt fully in a long time.

Without looking back again Tara walks out knowing the road ahead of her won't be easy but she's always been willing to do whatever it takes to keep her boys alive and safe in the end.

**A/N: Okay the next chapter will have me trying my hand in Jacks and his reaction to finding his family gone. I'm moving this week so I really don't know when the next chapter will be. Thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
